


Switching Sides

by kaiz



Category: Dark Angel, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiz/pseuds/kaiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max goes into heat again and Original Cindy has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Sides

The club was noisy and crowded. Sweaty, gyrating bodies were packed wall-to-wall, writhing to the sensual retro-techno-funk beat that pounded through the subwoofers. The deep, throaty pulse vibrated the floor, rattled the ice in their glasses, and stroked long, phantom fingers between her trembling legs.

Pulsing. Vibrating. Sex. Oh shit.

Max pressed the slick glass to her temple and groaned. "This was a _really_ bad idea."

"Girlfriend, chill." Beside her, Original Cindy sipped her drink casually while checking out the action on the dance floor. "You said it yourself. You're in heat. You gotta get out. You don't want a repeat of the infamous pizza-boy incident. And you _don't_ want to cheat on Logan. What better place than lesbian night at the Flaming O?"

"Right. Right. " It had sounded good in theory. But though she longed for a long, thick, slick slab of meat -- preferably attached to something in the tall, dark, and really buff category -- the throbbing music, the twisting bodies, androgynous in the dim flashing lights, the scent of lust in the air, did anything _but_ chill her hormones.

"Why don't you pick yourself a honey and dance off some of that --heat?"

Max stared at her friend in disbelief, then was surprised to hear herself agree. "Okay. Sure." A good hard thrash, pound out a little adrenaline, that might do the trick. "Pick someone out for me."

Original Cindy scanned the crowed for a moment then pointed. "Oh yeah," she said with satisfaction. "That'll work. The blonde is seriously working for me here. Check her out, boo."

She followed her friend's gesture and met the dark eyes of a tall, blonde woman, dressed in black. A tight leather cat suit caressed her every generous curve. From the easy, careful way she moved, Max could tell she was in the business.

An assassin, a thief. Either way, dangerous.

Stunningly sexy.

What?!

The woman slipped through the crowd and sauntered over to the bar. Close up Max could do nothing but stare.

"See something you like?"

"Uh. Um." Somewhere, far beneath the sexual haze that fogged her mind, clouded her senses, made her trembling, wet and panting she could hear a tiny voice insisting, "I like _dick,_ goddamnit!"

"Don't make me put the smack down on you, boo." Original Cindy poked her hard. "_Say_ something."

"Uh. Hi." She held out one shaking hand. "I'm Max."

The woman smiled, displaying perfect white teeth, jewels set in a lovely, knowing and ancient smile.

"Well hullo, Max," she said, stroking her thumb across Max's palm. Her voice was low and sensual. "You may call me Amanda."

Max licked her lips.

"Max? Girlfriend! What the hell are you up to, yo?"

She heard her friend's astonished query, but ignored it. Dick or no dick, the wanton sexual heat that lay coiled between her legs was insistent. And knew exactly what it wanted.

"Well, Amanda," she said, shocked that her voice was so even. So hotly suggestive. "Care to dance?"

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> Fic challenge topic: X/O Stands for Sex with Others: Pick your two (or more if you're an overachiever) favorite characters, one each from different fandoms. Put them together for sex; what's it like when they get down to the nitty gritty? Can you keep the voices clear and identifiable? Fifteen minutes!


End file.
